The Plot Thickens
by Krazyk85
Summary: *Winner of 2nd place in the swinging Cullen's contest* Bella happily settles into her life with her mate, Edward, and their daughter, Renesmee. She has everything she could've ever asked for by being a Cullen, possibly more...longer summary inside


**Winner of 2nd place in the public voting portion for 'The Cullen's Swinger Contest'. **

**Penname(s): Twilife2011 & KrazyK85 **

**Title: The Plot Thickens.**

**Summary: Two years after the Volturi show down in Forks, Bella happily settles into her life with her mate, Edward, and their daughter, Renesmee. She has everything she could've ever asked for by being a part of the Cullen—possibly more—but what happens when her seemingly quiet life is thrown into a tailspin as she inadvertently stumbles across a hidden family secret? Will she be brave enough to explore that side of herself or will she ignore that ever burning curiosity? **

**Thrusted into a world she never knew existed, she soon realizes that she's harboring a secret desire of her own. **

**When life, love, and sex are forever, what sort of kink can a vampire get themselves into?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**BPOV:**

All I ever wanted to do was be married to Edward, become a vampire, and start my new eternal life with the Cullen family. However, things aren't, exactly, as I expected them to be…and now that I'm here—living this life—the Cullen's were, definitely, not what they seemed. There are certain aspects that a person does not know about a family when they marry into it and one can be caught off guard when things start getting a bit...strange.

It was Fourth of July weekend when I first found out about the Cullen 'secret'. Carlisle and Esme had taken Renesmee on vacation to Disneyland, and when I found out about this impromptu vacay, I was extremely excited. It'd been awhile since it was just been Edward and me, and I was looking forward to finally having some _alone _time with my husband.

It was every parents dream, but something wasn't quite right.

Carlisle and Esme sprung their plans on me out of nowhere and left twenty minutes later after I said yes. It was like they were in a rush to leave or to get my precious little girl away from some unknown evil, shielding her from it.

It wasn't their normal behavior to be so spontaneous, but I trusted them, and decided that I would just drop it. But my suspicions were on high alert and were growing by the minute.

Call it a mother's intuition or whatever; I just knew that something was off.

The following day, Edward and I were out in the woods hunting. It was one of the many things we liked to do together, and I figured it would be a good way of fueling up for tonight's festivities.

God knows that Edward was going to need his energy...especially for what I had planned for us.

"I'll race you home" I challenged playfully to Edward and set off towards our little cottage.

"You're on!" he called after me.

Our humble home was two miles away from our usual hunting spot and it was still magnificent, standing in the deep of the forest, nestled within the pines. Esme had built our home from nearly the ground up and had given it to us as a wedding gift. It was too much, of course, but I still accepted it graciously. It was my dream home and I knew how hard she had worked, putting her little touches into and getting it perfect for Edward and me.

As I sped home, leaving Edward far behind, I realized that I'd forgotten something over at the Cullen mansion. Earlier that day, I'd went out shopping with Alice, and even though I still didn't like it, loathed it even, I agreed to let her drag me along anyway. Alice thought it would be a good idea if I bought some lingerie to wear to entice Edward tonight and hopefully to spice it up in the bedroom. She told me that she would keep a hold of it till I needed it, and now, well...

I needed it.

Changing my course, I lifted my shield as I headed towards the Cullens.

_Edward, I've left something with Alice that I need to go get...I won't be long and I'll meet you at home. _I projected my thoughts to him.

"Okay, love." I heard him say in his deep, velvety voice.

Increasing my speed, not wanting to make him wait, I cleared the river in one jump, and landed gracefully on the other side. My sneakers sunk into the soft soil, causing me to giggle as I imagined the look of horror that was sure to be on Alice's face. She'd bought these expensive running shoes for me this morning, claiming that they were on sale, and it was just like me to get them all dirty.

Standing up from my crouch, I started to run towards the house, and as I got closer, I heard the distinct sounds of hard granite against hard granite. The moans and the grunts were quite disarming, and if I was human, I would've been blushing quite profusely. Even though I was a married woman, and I knew that sex was just a natural part of being a couple—especially vampire couples—I still got embarrassed when it was discussed or if I happened to overhear people in the throes of passion.

"Yeah, you like that, baby. Tell Emmy bear what you like." Emmett's loud and booming voice echoed through the trees.

_Emmy bear?_

I slowed down to a jog, shaking my head at Rosalie and Emmett's choice of dirty talk, but not only that, it was three in the afternoon.

I mean, don't they ever take a day off?

_Don't you and Edward ever take a day off? _My inner voice chastised.

It was true. I was being hypocrite. Edward and I weren't exactly saints when it came to making love—and it wasn't like I was coming over to grab lingerie from Alice so I could go home and play scrabble with him.

The closer I got to the entrance of the house, the louder the panting and groaning got. My vampire hearing was picking up the weirdest sounds and I just hoped that I wasn't going to walk in on Rose and Em in a compromising position. There was no way to eradicate an image out of a hypersensitive mine like mine. I just prayed that they were up in their room with the doors locked.

Hopefully, I could get what I needed from Alice and get the hell out of there as fast as possible.

God willing…

_Man, I feel bad for all the years Edward had to endure this. I would've gone bat shit crazy, _I mused.

Ascending the last steps leading to the porch, I casually opened the door to the house and was horror stricken with the most disturbing sight.

_Damn it,_ I internally swore as I walked in on the one thing I hoped not to see.

Emmett's toned ass was the first thing I saw when I came into the foyer. His back was towards me and two white slender legs were wrapped around his waist. His hips were forcefully and quickly thrusting into Rosalie, causing her to moan loudly. Her screams of pure ecstasy was deafening and I didn't want to see anymore, but for some peculiar reason, I couldn't look away.

I was frozen in place.

Suddenly, I felt like this perverted voyeur as my eyes stayed glued to Emmett's taut muscles and marble white skin. The way he gripped onto Rosalie's legs, digging his fingers into her impermeable flesh, and driving his rock hard dick into her.

It was so arousing...

_Wait...I can't be thinking of Em like that. I love Edward!_

The instant guilt was overwhelming and I turned away from them, placing my hand firmly on the door handle, itching to leave. Hell, the way I figured it, the lingerie wasn't all that important and I knew that I could always come back for it later. But right now, I needed to get away from this before I lost my mind.

As I was opening the door, I allowed myself one last glance over at Emmett and Rosalie, searing it into my perfect memory, but as I did this, something black and spiky caught my eye. Keeping my firm grip on my quick escape, I instantly realized that it wasn't Rose that was underneath Emmett panting and quivering...It was Alice.

"What the…?" I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Alice and Emmett were..._fucking_?

There was no way in hell I was actually seeing this. My infallible eyes were obviously playing tricks on me. This whole illusion just wasn't possible. I mean, Alice and Emmett? They would never cheat on their spouses. It wasn't like them. They were mated to other vampires...mated vampires don't cheat on one another.

_Do they? _

Holding my breath, I inched closer, hoping to see that it was a hallucination and to give myself a clean bill of sanity. However, the floored creaked loudly, and I stood there immobilized, my eyes wide with terror.

I saw what I feared all along, and it peeked it's head over Emmett's shoulder and talked to me.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice chirped brightly.

"Um," I stuttered like an idiot, glancing back and forth between Alice's sweet smile and Emmett's sexy smirk. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...interrupt..." my voice trailed off as I turned on my heel and booked it out of the house.

Never looking back, I ran as fast as my feet would carry me and back to the cottage. When I burst through the door only moments later, I saw that Edward was sitting in the armchair reading, and unaware of my freak out.

The second I slammed it shut and leaned my solid body against the back of it; Edward was instantly by my side.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look scared. Are you okay?" Edward asked his silky voice wrapped in concern.

"I-I... Emmett and Al-Alice were at the house...they were having sex, Edward... I don't know what to do. They were _cheating _on Rosalie and Jasper! I don't know what's going on," I said frantically as I ran my fingers through my windswept hair.

It was silent between us and I noticed that Edward had a pained look on his face...a look of knowing and dread. It took me less than a nanosecond for my vampire brain to catch up and realized that he already knew about this. It was clearly displayed behind his golden eyes, and I was certain of that, but I didn't know why he would hide something like this from me.

"Edward, you better tell me what's going on," I demanded in a fierce tone.

"Love, trust me, it's best if we just stay out of it," he said in a placating voice, softly caressing my cheek.

"Stay out of it? Are you insane? I can't let them do that to Rosalie and Jasper. I would want someone to tell me if you were cheating on me." My heart broke at the mere thought.

"Bella," he cooed. "I would _never _cheat you."

"That is so not the point, Edward!" I growled frustrated. "I'm going to tell them. They have to know. I don't care if you agree with me or not," I huffed as I spun around and reached to open the door.

"Alice and Emmett are not cheating on Rose and Jasper," Edward said, sighing in resignation.

"You have to tell me what you know because I'm beginning to think I'm losing my damn mind," I said as I walked past him to take a seat on the sofa.

"Ok, Bella, I'll tell you everything, but please listen to what I have to say before you decide to run and never look back." He knitted his brows.

This wasn't good and I could feel my stomach tightening with knots. I mean, why would he be so afraid that I would run? There was nothing he could tell me about Alice and Emmett that would make me love him any less or affect me so much that I would leave him...my soul mate.

"Ok." was all I said.

Kicking off my muddy shoes, I put my feet underneath me, and shuffled in my seat to get more comfortable. I had a nagging suspicion that this was going to be a long conversation—or explanation, seeing as though I merely agreed to just listen. Edward was getting all fidgety and cute. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but ending up snapping it closed. After a few awkward minutes of this, he finally found the courage to talk.

"Ok...so here's the deal, Bella. You are still new to this life, but you'll soon see that eternity is a long, long time, and even though I was content enough to wallow in my own self-pity, my siblings had another plan in mind. You see, they've been together for decades and decided they would…" he paused, looking at me nervously. I quirked my eyebrow at him curiously and he let out his breath that he was holding with a large 'swoosh'. "You see, mates can't cheat—"

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

"_But_ they can choose to allow their mates to...um...well, as you know, vampires are extremely sexually driven creatures, and they were simply getting bored with the same old humdrum sex life. They decided that in an effort to spice things up in the bedroom..." he trailed off, pausing for my reaction.

I just sat there with a blank expression and not quite knowing what on earth to say to him. So, I stayed quiet and waited for Edward to carry on.

"Therefore, every couple of days, even years, they'll swap respective partners or sometimes, if they're feeling a bit kinkier, they'll simply do it all together," he looked at me. "I know what you're thinking, love. It's sick and distasteful. I've had to endure years and years of this. Listening to their thoughts about this since they first decided to try it. I'm so sorry you had to see it. I was going to tell you while Carlisle and Esme took Renesmee away." He hung his head, looking shameful.

"Are you trying to tell me that the Cullen's swing?" I asked with amusement.

"Not all of us," he rushed to amend.

"Ahhh...now everything is making sense. No wonder Carlisle and Esme rushed Nessie out of the house," I said in a brighter tone, grateful with the little piece of news.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me with confusion. "You're not freaked out about this?"

"Well, no. I mean, it's not really that bad, Edward. You guys may sometimes think of each other as brothers and sisters, but in reality, there are no blood ties." He gave me a brooding look and I laughed. "Okay, wrong choice of words. Listen, if they want to do a bit of swinging in their free time, then who are we to stop them? It's their decision, Edward, and we should support them."

Even though walking in on Emmett and Alice had shocked the shit out of me, I honestly understood why they would do it. Like Edward said, eternity was a long time and sometimes people have to explore and mix things up. The vision of Emmett's toned back and muscular body made me see him in a different light, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, the swinging idea had piqued my interest.

_I have to stop thinking like this! _I mentally cascaded myself.

I tried to push that thought aside because I knew that Edward would never go for it, but I couldn't help but think of how fun it would be. Granted, I was only two years into this life, but how much could it possibly hurt?

It would liven up our life, that's for sure.

Sex with Edward would always be epic and earth shattering, but everybody needs a bit of zest thrown in every now and then.

"So, you're really okay with this?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah, of course, I am." I smiled.

He rushed over to me, placing his hands on my face adoringly and lovingly.

"Thank you for being so understanding of my siblings. I feared that it would've been too much for you and that you would have left me, screaming for the hills." I giggled at the thought. His face got somber as he stared at me in the eyes, cradling my face in his hands. "You will never have to worry about us, love. It's their choice and no one will ever push us into something like that, okay? I promise you."

I shrugged. "I don't know. It wouldn't be the worst thing."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Well, you know, if we decided to maybe, _participate_...it wouldn't be the end of the world."

He stood up and looked at me with a wounded expression. "Are you saying that you would consider swinging with my siblings?"

"Well, it's just something to think about," I replied sheepishly.

"There is no way that I would be willing to do that, Bella. Not ever. You have no idea what the thought of my brothers," he paused, snapping his eyes shut, balling up his fists and exhaled loudly. "I can't even imagine Jasper or Emmett putting their filthy hands on you. How can you even suggest something that? What if Alice or Rosalie were to touch me in such an intimate way?"

"Edward its just sex at the end of the day—" He cut me off as he started pacing the room.

"What? It's just sex? NO! I won't allow it. You're mine, I am yours, and that is that," he said with conviction.

"Baby," I called to him in a soft voice, rising to my feet and approaching him as he stomped back and forth, "all I am trying to say is to keep an open mind. Don't shut down the idea before you had a chance to really think about it. I mean, it might be fun."

He stilled in the middle of the room, face turned towards the door, and I knew that he was going to run. He did this every time he was backed into a corner and he didn't want to fight with me.

"Bella," he said as he glanced back at me, his eyes burning into mine. "There is nothing that would make me ever consider sharing you. I don't need time to think about that. I already know that my answer is no. So, please, I beg of you, love, drop it."

I nodded. "Okay, Edward."

"I need to go out for a run," he said kissing my hand. "I'll be back."

Before I could respond, he was out the door. He was going to be gone for a while and I know that I promised him that I wouldn't push the issue any further, but my mind was already set. The swinging Cullen's was a fascinating idea, and I wasn't going to stop pursing it. All I needed was to get Edward to agree to it on a trial bases. It was going to take a lot of coaxing, but I knew when I wanted to be, I could be very convincing.

While Edward was off brooding, I tried to clear my mind by reading, listening to music, and even some vigorous cleaning, but nothing seemed to work. I just couldn't get the Cullen's sexual endeavors off my mind. The little tryst I caught Alice and Emmett in were burnt into my corneas, and no matter how hard I tried to force myself to expel the image, it just wouldn't leave. This switching partners business was something that I would've never have thought that my pseudo siblings would ever do.

I mean to be so sexually liberated like that was inspiring. It really was calling to me, and I think the most shocking thing was the fact that I was very interested in all of it. All I'd ever known was the touch of one man and the fire I held for Edward was still strongly lit within me.

But my curiosity was killing me...I had to know more.

Turning away from our fireplace that I was cleaning, I decided it wouldn't hurt do some research about it. So, grabbing my laptop from the kitchen table, I sat down in the living room, and got all snuggled up in the armchair. When it finally booted up, I found myself hesitating more than once. I still wasn't quite sure if I wanted to find out about this lifestyle. It was like I found myself staring at Pandora's box, knowing full well that after it was opened that whatever came out could never be put back in.

Taking a deep breath and biting the bullet, I opened my Google search and typed in _"Swinging couples pros and cons"._

To my surprise, there were seven hundred and seventy-three _thousand _results that popped up in zero-point-twenty-six seconds...

"Holy shit," I muttered as I quickly scanned through various sites.

In most of them, the general points that continued to pop out at me were:

_Swinging can bring excitement to a relationship or wreck it._

_There is closed swinging: Some people may prefer not to be around when their partner is having sex with someone else._

_Open Swinging: Others may insist on being with their partner when experiencing sex with others. _

_And soft swinging: Refers to trading partners just for the purposes of heavy petting and then switching back to one's primary partner for any actual sex._

"Ugh," I groaned frustrated as I slammed the laptop shut.

I was getting absolutely nowhere with my impromptu research and I was starting to get a little impatient. The only way I was truly going to understand this swinging partners concept was to go and get it straight from the horse's mouth, well, so to speak.

Putting the laptop on the table beside me, I reached down at my discarded sneakers and put them back on. Hopefully I could make it to the main house and back before Edward returned from his run, but just in case, I decided it was best to leave him a note.

When I arrived back at the Cullen's house, I opted to waltz right in the front door, pretending like everything was normal, but silently praying that Alice and Emmett weren't still fornicating on Esme's grand staircase.

Thankfully, lady luck was on my side, and I found them all gathered in the living room. They were watching 'Teen Wolf' on MTV, looking like they didn't have a care in the world, and I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped my lips.

It seemed a little ironic and funny to me that we're watching a show about an old enemy of theirs. I mean, I found it hilarious when they all got wrapped up in 'The Vampire Diaries', but 'Teen Wolf'?

The whole basis of the show reminded me of my best friend, Jacob—who was with my daughter as I speak. He insisted on tagging along with Carlisle and Esme when he found out they were taking Nessie to Disneyland. He insisted that he could be a great asset to them, being able to take Nessie out on the days were the sun was shining—but mostly, I think he did purely for his own agenda. He couldn't bear to be away from her, even if it was just a week.

One of the many consequences I had to deal with when Jake imprinted on my daughter…

Well, that was a whole another story for another day.

"Hey guys," I greeted, waving at them nervously.

"Bella, I had a feeling you would be back," Alice squeaked, unable to control her excitement.

_Of course she did._

"Well, I really n-need to t-talk to you g-guys about this thing you got g-going on," I mumbled, still a stuttering idiot.

"Look, we know this is probably a big shock to you, Bella, but we promise if you give us a minute to explain, we'll tell you everything that you need to know. I can't imagine that Edward said anything positive about this topic when you asked him...he's made it very clear to us how he feels about our little arrangement," Rosalie said with a soft-honeyed voice and a small smile.

I chuckled. "Well, he tried to give me an unbiased explanation."

"Have a seat, Bella," Alice suggested, patting the cushions.

"Okay," I replied.

However, instead of taking a seat next to Alice, I decided to sit down on the sofa opposite them. It still felt odd to me be so close to Alice and Em, and I suddenly felt so self-conscious about everything.

Shifting positions in the couch repeatedly, I really couldn't get comfortable, and I didn't know how I should sit—granted, it was the least of my worries, but I was uncomfortable. Glancing over at Jasper, I saw that he'd taken notice of my situation and took it upon himself to send a wave of calm on my frazzled nerves...it worked like a charm.

"Thanks, Jazz," I whispered appreciatively.

He winked. "You're quite welcome."

Rosalie started off first. She explained that they don't usually have set times. If one couple decides it's time for a little switch up, they will sit down with the other couple to discuss it and they usually go from there. Also, I learned that Alice and Rosalie have been together..._sexually. _This bit of news surprised me and I'd never would've imagined Alice and Rose being together in that way, but they explained to me that being with another woman was quite pleasurable and the boys seemed to enjoy it as well.

_Nothing too shocking there_...

They were all opened to each other's suggestions and were eager to try just about everything...at least once. It was all about satisfying each other's carnal desires and nobody was forced into participating.

"What does Carlisle and Esme think about all this?" I asked... surely they didn't approve of this. "I know they know something is up. I mean, taking Nessie on a sudden trip to Disneyland can't be just a coincidence."

"Well, at first they disapproved of it and told us to do it far from the house. They didn't want it going on under their roof—especially with their golden boy, Edward, reading our thoughts, but finally after a decade or so; they finally came around to the idea. They just want us to be happy, and well, what we do does make us happy, right guys?" Emmett asked, looking around to each one of his siblings and they all nodded in agreement.

I studied each of their faces throughout this conversation and I couldn't find an ounce of uncertainty. They all seemed so comfortable and confident about their choice of lifestyle. It didn't seem to affect any of their normal relationships...at all. The love and respect they had for each other and their respective partners was still very obvious and awe inspiring.

They made it work...but could I make it work with Edward?

I had to ask. "Do you guys think Edward would agree to such an arrangement?"

They all stared at me wide eyed and I felt like such an idiot for asking. It took them a full two minutes for either one of them to answer me.

Of course, it was Emmett who pounced on me first. "You wanna swing with us, baby Bells?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious. I just want to know what my chances are for talking Edward into this."

Rosalie scoffed. "Zero to none. He's too prudish. He always has been."

"Really?" I asked, disappointed as my shoulders slumped.

"Have you just _met _Edward? I mean, the guy was hundred and three years old when he lost his virginity. That's some serious shit. I don't know how his dick knew what to do when he got you on that honeymoon...headboard breaking aside, that dude was really wound-up. I told him for decades that he needed to spank the monkey every once in a while, just to make sure that thing still works. I even provided him with porn, but he was all like—"

"There might be a way..." Alice's small voice interrupted Emmett's rambling. "I have an idea, Bella, but I have to know for sure if this is what you really want."

I gulped back my sudden nervousness. "I-I think...I mean, I'm curious is all."

"Don't be such a pussy, Swan," Rosalie playfully taunted me.

Emmett gaffed loudly and Rose slapped him on the back of his head.

"Owe, baby. That really hurt."

"Well, stop acting like an idiot," she retorted.

Jasper looked over at me as my emotional tension continued to rise and like a faithful friend, he relaxed my muscles and gave me a sense of tranquility, but more than that he gave me confidence. It was in that moment that I was resolute in my plan. They didn't know Edward as well as me, and it may have been true about his conservative ways in the past, but things were different between us.

Sex was good and we've explored things that many couples never got to explore, but now, I wanted us to step up a notch.

"I'm sure about this, Alice," I stated decisively.

Alice was staring off to the unknown and I knew she was caught up in a vision. After a few nudges from Jasper, she snapped right out of it. She looked directly at me and smiled knowingly.

"This is what I'm going to need you to do."

~~ (0) 6969 (0) ~~

As I was slipping into my new outfit, I was feeling sexy as hell, but also a little naughty. The style that Alice had chosen for me wasn't something that I've tried with Edward...yet. It was a tight, barely even there leather and fishnet teddy with a thong in the back. The black silk stockings that stopped at my mid-thigh, connected with the detachable garters. The outfit was topped off with a leather collar, that was attached to the lingerie's bodice and it fastened around my throat, completing the ensemble.

But as I waited for my husband to return, I kept reliving the little parting gift that Alice gave me before I left the Cullen's. It was an incentive for me to get the ball rolling at home, and when I witnessed Alice grab Rosalie by the back of her neck and start making out with her, I almost lost my grasp on reality. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, by any means, but it was hot, full on and needy. Their fingers entwining through each other's hair, and you could clearly tell there was tongue action. The little nibbles they gave each other on their plump and swollen mouths caused a reaction in me that I'd never expected.

It was the hottest kiss I'd ever seen and now it was all I could think about. It was ingrained in me and I couldn't get it out of my head.

_Keep your focus, Bella. _

The faint sound of Edwards footsteps caught my attention and I needed to get my thoughts back to the matter at hand. As I got myself positioned, leaning provocatively against the wall, I tapped the black leather paddle anxiously on my hand. The excitement for Edward was increasing as I listened to him get closer and closer to the door. My nerves were taut and running amuck because I knew what I had to do, but I had no idea how Edward would respond to this little surprise that I had in store for him.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I said with a sultry voice as soon as my husband came bounding through the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his vibrant amber eyes landed on me. "Well, hello there, Mrs. Cullen."

"You've been a bad, bad boy," I purred as I pushed myself off the wall and approached him seductively.

He smirked, catching on to my little game. "I have, Mistress, and I should be punished."

"Oh, you will..." I paused as I turned him around and paddled him on his firm and irresistible ass.

He grunted with pleasure and that was all I could take as I crashed my lips against his. My fingers were in his hair, cupping the nape of his neck and before I knew what was happening, I was lying in our bed on my back and Edward was between my parted legs. He pressed his hardness into my hot and waiting core...

I rolled us both over so I was now on top of him—after all I was the one who was running this show. I ripped his shirt open to reveal his well sculptured chest. I grinned as I trailed the paddle down and over the contours of his defined abs before lightly tapping him with my new found implement. My greedy lips followed the same path as the paddle, which was now actively starting it's assault on my husband's body. I dragged my razor sharp teeth gently down the middle of his chest and he let out the sexiest growl, and that sound alone, made me pool down below.

I threw the useless toy across the room because, to be quite honest, I didn't have a clue about what to do with such a tool.

Dominatrix...I was not.

My hands roamed all over his body trying to get his clothing off. Edward decided to give me an extra hand and whipped his pants off, showing me his bulging erection. It was quite clear to me how excited he truly was.

As he lay back down, I took his hardness into my hand and started to stroke him at a deliberate, but even pace. He let out a throaty groan as I leaned over and dipped my tongue out, flicking over the small dominant slit on the tip of his penis and licking up his cool, sweet pre-cum before taking him fully into my eager mouth.

Suddenly in a frenzy and unable to control my need for this beautiful man, I wrapped my lips tightly around his pulsating cock and sucked him hard. I used my hand to create the extra friction and cover the remainder of what I couldn't fit into my mouth.

Glancing up at him through my lashes, Edward was coming undone, consumed by my touch, and letting out staggered breaths.

"Bella...baby, I'm so close..." his voice trailed off as he bucked his hips upward.

I smiled as I cupped his balls with my free hand, knowing he was close and also well aware what I was doing to him. It was pure, sweet torture and I wasn't finished.

Pulling my mouth away, Edward whimpered from the sudden and unwanted disconnection, but the look in my eyes told him what I was thinking...

_I am just getting started, baby, _I projected to him.

He reached up and grabbed me by the arms, flipping me over and pushing me down on my back.

"No, love...I am the one who is just getting started," he purred as he lifted up my leg, setting it on his shoulder and kissing along my wanting flesh.

The fishnet stockings were quite the hindrance and he wasted no time as he shredded the flimsy net off my legs. His hands were all over me now, completely a blur to the human eye, but to me... I watched every bit of my leather ensemble torn into a million pieces, and I was sorry to see it go, but my whole body was aching for his touch.

Once I was fully naked and under his control, Edward decided to tease me as he moved his hands over my body at a painfully slow pace. It was killing me because I wanted him so badly... I needed him in me. Filling me. Enrapturing me.

Edward grinned up at me as I squirmed underneath him. "Hmm, are we impatient, Mistress?"

"Very much," I breathed.

"Good," he replied smugly as he began to place kisses along my neck, working his mouth down an agonizing and pleasurable path.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Relax, baby," he murmured as he made his way down my body.

He palmed one of my breasts as he teased the other with his mouth sucking, nipping at my extra hard nipple, and then swapping, never leaving the other one out. His deep and tantalizing kisses started again as he traveled down my torso, swirling his tongue in and out and around my belly button.

Finally, I could feel his icy breath on my sex. He placed both his hands on my upper thighs and pushed my knees upward as he ran his tongue over my wet and waiting lips. I grabbed fistfuls of his shaggy hair, pushing him deeper into me. His mouth soon found my swelled clit, splaying me open, taking it in between his teeth, sucking on it.

_Oh, my Edward, this feels so good._

I arched my back and let out a low and guttural moan. And as his mouth worked on my clit, one of his expert hands found their way to my hot center and he slid two of his long, lean fingers into me. He began to move them in and out of me slowly at first, but soon worked it up to a vampire speed.

Grasping onto the sheets, I drove my hips into his face, needing—craving—to be closer to him.

I never seemed to be able to get close enough.

"Mmm," I sighed as my muscles tightening, readying me for my release, but Edward being a fucking cock-blocker had stopped abruptly.

He removed his fingers and his delicious mouth from my aching center, giving me a smug smile. He knew he had me at my very peak and was toying with me.

"Tease," I pouted.

He chuckled as he shifted to an upright position and lining his body with mine, pressing his hardness against my entrance.

Instinctively, like it was the first time with him, I held my breath as he slowly pushed into me. We both let out a collective growl, relishing in the feeling of him filling me to the hilt.

He started to roll his hips and slamming into me harder with every thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him to me as he grabbed hold of the headboard for leverage, fiercely pounding into me.

"Bella," he grunted.

The sudden sound of the wood snapping around us was unexpected and we soon found ourselves rolling onto the floor...

_Another bed bites the dust_.

Feeling energized and powerful, I rolled him over and propped myself on top of him. He stared up at me lust filled eyes and completely entranced by me as I eased myself down on to his cock once again.

My movements were purposeful as I swayed my pelvic, hitting my special spot each time, and aggressively riding him as my hands gripped his hard chest.

His thumb found its way to my clit once again, taunting me in such a glorious way and I was close...too close.

"Nah uh, baby, I am controlling this," I huffed as I threw my head back, picking up to a fervent pace.

Edward let out a roar, signaling to me that he was nearing his climax as well.

I smiled mischievously... I knew it was time.

As the waves of ecstasy started to roll through my body, I lifted my shield and propelled the image of Rosalie and Alice making out into his brain.

My vivid vision of their kiss was detailed, remembering the way their tongues danced with each other, mouths plump and red. Rosalie's hands, very distinct in my mind, traveled along Alice's small, but curvaceous hips, roaming over her modest breasts and causing her to moan into Rose's hot mouth…It was the most sexually arousing thing I've ever bared witness to...and when I came, I came hard.

But even to my surprise, Edward came even harder...

He gripped my waist, digging his fingers into my flesh, bucking his hips upward, and grunting loudly as he released himself deep inside me.

"Ungh." I collapsed onto his chest.

We were both panting heavily, wrapped in each other's arms as we laid there, enjoying the post-coital high.

When I made love to Edward it was never short of amazing, but the images of Rose and Alice drifting into both of our psyche, it seemed to heightened the whole experience...I was speechless and couldn't even begin to describe how incredible it was.

Taking a peek up at my Husband, I started to worry about his reaction to it. In a way, I kind of forced him to watch his two sisters making out and I wasn't quite sure how well that was going to be received.

Did he enjoy it?

Was he upset?

I mean, it was hard to really know for sure. He was extremely quiet now and his breathing had slowed down—not that he really needed to breathe at all. It was just habit.

I decided it was best to wait for him to speak first.

He didn't disappoint.

"What was that, Bella?" he asked in a terse tone.

"What was what?" I replied innocently.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," he said as he grabbed my arms and flipped me over on my back.

He was hovering over me, his hardness pressed into me, and I was a little confused. He was looking at me with a conflicted expression, filled with hurt and anger, but his body was telling me something different.

"Did you like it?" I asked apprehensively.

He dropped his forehead to mine and sighed heavily. "I don't know."

I rubbed my hands up and down his back, trying to comfort him, but I was curious more than ever. If Edward liked watching Rose and Alice make out as much as I did, would he be willing to take it a step further? Would he allow us to watch, if not participate with the swinging Cullen's?

It was such a hopeful thought and I wondered how far could I push the issue with him?

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I want to be…but it's impossible for me to be mad at you, Bella."

Well, that sounded…promising.

"Can I get that in writing?" I joked.

He propped himself up, looking down at me with a perplexed expression. I already knew what was on the tip of his tongue before he even voiced it and I wasn't the mind reader in this relationship.

I just knew him all too well.

"Why are you pushing this so hard, love? Aren't you happy with…you know, with us?" he asked sadly.

"Of course I am, Edward," I said reassuringly, placing my hand on his cheek. "I'm not sure why I am so curious about it…I think it's because I've never seen such a thing before and I guess I just want to see what the big deal is. If anything, I just want to watch," I paused as I finally heard the words out loud. I felt so terrible and guilty. I groaned. "God, I'm such a horrible wife. I'm sorry."

"You're not a horrible wife—not in the slightest," he fired back with strong conviction. He stared into my eyes intensely, almost as if he was searching for the answers to my twisted brain.

I knew he would never find what he was looking for.

My brain has never worked right.

"If I agree to this, Bella," he said slowly and my eyes widened. He held up his hand for me, telling me that he wasn't finished with his conditions. "I want you to promise me that we'll just watch. We'll not participate in it. I don't think less of my siblings for doing what they want in the bedroom, but for us, I don't think it's something that I'll ever be comfortable with. I am way too selfish of a creature to share you. Is that clear?"

I smiled and nodded. "That's more than fair, Edward," I said as I reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He shifted his hips into me and making me well aware of his erection.

"Ready for round two?" he breathed against my lips.

"In a series of an intense and mind blowing ten rounds?" I amended.

"Whatever you say, Mistress Bella," he purred. "But keep your thoughts to yourself."

~~ (0) 6969 (0) ~~

Carlisle and Esme were set to return with Jake and Renesmee within the next few days and time was running out. The Cullen's partner switch was coming to an inevitable close and I didn't know how long it would be until they decided to do it again. It could be a few months or possibly countless decades, and I knew that I needed to strike while the iron was hot…Edward, however, was dragging his feet.

After he told me that he was willing to watch one of the swinging sessions with me, he sort of just dropped it. He never brought it up in idle conversation—even though I was bursting at the seams to discuss it. It had been two whole days since that faithful night and I was starting to get a little antsy. It was becoming quite obvious to me that he was stalling. I got the feeling that he was hoping that I would eventually forget about it…

_Yeah, dream on, buddy._

I mean, didn't he know me at all? Once I set to mind to something, I dug my heels in the sand and refused to budge until I got what I wanted. He, of all people, should've known that little trait about me. How many times did he oppose my turn into this life and him still losing that battle in the end?

He had to know that this was suited for the same fate.

In fact, I'd already planned on it happening. It didn't take me long to go back to the Cullen mansion and inform everyone that Edward agreed to watch. They were pretty floored by that piece of information and some of them lost money in that little bet—why anyone would bet against Alice was beyond me.

Surprisingly, they all seemed equally as excited as me and we planned to do it soon.

It was late Wednesday evening when Alice finally texted me.

**Game on, Bells. Are you guys still up for it? If so come over to the house and we'll be set up in the living room. Hope to see you! Xoxo**

I got all giddy when I read the text and couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off my face. It was unavoidable because I'd been waiting for this opportunity for days…it was finally here.

When Edward emerged from the shower, he noticed something was off about me and he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked with a little chuckle.

Propping myself up on the sofa lounger, I took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it. There was no reason to play coy. "Well, it's time..." he looked at me oddly. "You know, for our viewing...Well, so to speak."

He groaned. "Tonight? Now? I don't think I'm ready for all that yet, Bella."

"Edward, you've been stalling for days and tonight is the night. That's that." I said a bit too harshly, but he was going back on our agreement.

It was time that he manned up…

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "Ok. I'll go get changed" he said as rushed off to go get dressed.

Feeling a little pleased with myself and my skills of persuasion, I decided to follow behind my husband and got ready along beside him.

We stood in our closet, both silent as the nervous energy buzzed between us. There was no telling where tonight was going to lead us or if it was the right decision, I just knew that it was something that I needed to explore. It may end badly and I may regret it, but what was life without regrets?

It took us less than a minute to get dressed and within three minutes, we were off and running towards the Cullen's main house. Edward wasn't running as fast as he usually does, as he often made it a point to flex his muscles around me when it came to how fast he was…It didn't take a genius to see what he was doing. It was his last ditch effort to stall the inevitable.

We slowed to a light jog as we came into the clearing of the house. The night was crisp and I could taste the air on my tongue. The wet soil and the pines were invading my body and seemed to calm my nerves. The front porch light was my beacon and as we bounded the steps, we both stopped just outside the door with mild hesitation. My ears perked up and were on high alert as I tried to listen to the happenings that were going on inside. There were soft moans and heavy breathing, but nothing as vivid or robust as the sounds I heard when I walked in on Alice and Emmett.

It was kind of nice…sensual even.

"Bella," Edward called as he reached out for me, grasping a hold of my hand. I looked at him and saw the obvious trepidation marred all over his chiseled face, "are you sure you want to go through with this? I don't want you having any regrets."

I smiled lovingly, squeezing his hand in return. "I've never been so sure about anything apart from marrying you and having Nessie. I'm ready. Let's do this."

He gave me a stiff nod at my confident words and as I grabbed the door knob with my firm hand, I was thankful for my ability to keep Edward out of my thoughts. No matter how much I wanted to explore this, it didn't stop the fact that I was incredibly nervous as well.

"Here we go," I said.

The aroma in the air as we entered the foyer was a mixture of scents…I could smell the prominent perfume of Nutmeg, Sandalwood, Jasmine, and Vanilla. It was quite intoxicating and chaotic, but so alluring. The faint glow coming from the living room caught my eye and I eagerly dragged Edward into the room, only to be met with an aesthetic visual of countless candles and a roaring open fire. It gave their stage a very romantic ambience.

I was instantly enchanted.

Roaming the rest of the room, I caught sight of Alice and Emmett making out on a blanket in front of the fire and Rosalie and Jasper were on one of the sofas, kissing passionately. They never acknowledge Edward and me and seemed so consumed on each other. It was hard for me to take my eyes off them, but when I did manage to pull away, I noticed that Edward was looking at them intently…which surprised me.

I smirked at him as I led him over to the couch facing them and sitting down on the plush cushion, melting into it as we watched them.

Jasper and Rose were to our immediate left and we watched as he moved his hands up her sleek legs, conforming to her form as he made his way up her body and to her ample breasts. His fingers eagerly started unbuttoning her blouse, snaking his hands in and slipping the thin fabric down over her slender shoulders, revealing her extremely pert nipples.

I heard Edward gasp and took a quick glance over at him, curious as to what I would find. There he was, his eyes trained on Rose's chest with an intense look on his face. This was new to both of us, but Edward was the one that it must have been hard for. These were his siblings and to see them in this light was probably a bit shocking. Even though it was very likely that he's stumbled across this very scene when he inadvertently read their minds, it was nothing like seeing it up close and personal.

Giving him a pleased and comforting smile, I turned my attention back to the action and just in time to witness Jasper's assault on Rose's neck. The faint snarl that came of his mouth was animalistic, but fucking hot. My mind was in overdrive and when he moved down to her heaving chest, lightly flicking his tongue over her erect nipples, I almost lost it.

_Relax, Bella, _I mentally told myself.

Shifting in my seat, I turned my focus to Alice and Emmett who were getting quite comfortable in the sixty-nine position. My eyes bulged from my sockets as I gripped Edward's hand tighter and watched my best friend sit on my big brothers' face. He slid his long, inviting tongue over her sex, causing her to moan.

More turned on than ever, I leaned over to the side of the couch, just a fraction, to see what Emmett was packing. I was not disappointed…

I observed in captivated awe as Alice's tiny mouth wrapped around Em's cock, working him into a complete frenzy. The very sight of his impressive manhood had me in knots, arousing me to a fever pitch level, and I felt myself starting to slicken down below. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, giving him a slight smile before turning my gaze back to his siblings.

Jasper was now poised and aligning himself up to Rosalie's entrance, slowly pushing into her, and both of them letting out collective groans of pleasure. He started off slow, working up to a smooth and steady pace, pumping in out of her with ease. Rose was a wild seductress, grabbing fistfuls of his blond hair, bringing his mouth back to hers and attacking his lips with a needy, almost feverish, kiss.

"Come on, Alice baby," I heard Emmett's booming voice and as I turned in their direction, I saw that Alice was hovering over him and sliding herself down on him until he was completely sheathed.

She threw her head back, placing her small hands on his shoulders as she rotated her hips like a sensual wave, causing Em to grip her tightly and helping the pixie set up a good and hypnotic rhythm.

The noises that were emanating from this room were becoming deafening. The groans of pure pleasure and ecstasy combined with the growls of pure need and wanting became too much for me to bear…

My insides were on fire and increasing in strength with every passing minute.

I needed a release.

Angling my body towards my husband, I placed my hand on his inner thigh, rubbing it methodically and moving up in a steady, but agonizing creep. Hesitantly, I peeked up at him to see his reaction to my sudden aggressiveness and he looked wary of my intentions, but wasn't stopping me. Feeling brazen and safe, I continued on my path of discovery, caressing his leg higher and higher…until my little fingers brushed up against his very prominent hard-on. He threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into him as he leaned us back against the sofa. He was getting us comfortable into the cushions, and I took that as a clear sign that he was enjoying the show.

Elated that this was actually happening and Edward wasn't freaking out on me, I decided to let myself relax. We were merely spectators and the entertainment before us was just getting started.

In all my life, I'd never watched one porn movie or ever really seen the point in them, but now it was all making sense to me. To bear witness to such eroticism and sexual escapades was exciting…it was an aphrodisiac.

It was quite the experience and it happening right before my eyes.

As my eyes broke away from Edward, I heard a sudden scream…it was from Rose. Jasper had taken charge and was throwing her over the Carlisle's lounger chair. His hands were wrapped around her golden locks, pulling her head upwards as he slammed into her from behind at ferocious velocity. His mouth was all over her. Nipping and biting her back, shoulders, and neck.

It was the fiercest thing I'd ever seen and I found myself crossing my legs, squeezing them tight.

The heat in the room was smoldering and for a vampire who was impervious to heat or cold, I found myself taking off my jacket just to cool down. Edward's whole body tensed the moment he noticed me disrobing and he gave me horrified look.

'_What are you doing_?' He mouthed.

"I'm just hot," I whispered as I gave him a little squeeze on his thigh, reassuring him that I had no interest in participating…yet.

He gave me a stern nod as he relaxed into the cushions again, tugging me down along with him. He kept his arm around me, staking me as his as I sat closer, molding my body into him as we both continued to survey the show of four beautiful people fucking shamelessly right in front of us.

That was when I made a conscious decision to turn things up a notch for Edward and me. He said we couldn't join in with his siblings and that we could only just watch, but he never said that _we_ couldn't fool around. I grinned mischievously as I trailed my left hand up Edward's thigh, around his harden bulge, and rubbed my palm over it roughly. He moaned with appreciation…both of us needing that simple touch.

"Love," he growled into my ear, "there are extra sets of eyes here."

"They're not watching us, baby. Trust me," I replied soothingly.

Edward gave me a trusting smile and allowing himself to let go of all his worries and inhibitions. He turned back to his brothers and sisters and stared intently as Emmett flipped little Alice over and getting her on all fours. He repositioned himself, holding on to the base of his cock as he directed it towards her awaiting pussy, easing into her with such precision. He gripped her by the waist and thrusted his hips into her, pumping her at a rapid, fervent speed and making a loud, concrete smacking noises.

Alice was off in her own little world, enjoying the feel of Emmett, but also seeking her mate. She slipped out her tongue and licked along Jasper's leg as he continued to pound into Rose's backside. The two couples were now just merely inches away and when Jasper felt Alice's soft, wet kisses, he immediately gazed down at her lovingly.

There was no doubt in my mind…they were in love and truly bonded.

That little nugget was why I was there, because it was possible to have both. Their love wasn't going to fade. They were just having a little fun and mixing things up. It was about having a connection with somebody…a deep connection.

After all, eternity was a long time to be doing the same thing over and over.

The clock on the mantle chimed and as I looked up at the sound, I saw that they were stopping in mid-thrust. Edward and I watched curiously, but they paid us no mind. In fact, neither of them looked in our direction. They were so wrapped up in each other. It was like Edward and I were invisible...which made it easier for me to get into it, bringing the gawker out of me without feeling as though I was intruding.

However, it looked as though their session was coming to an end and that thought saddened me a little. The night was still early and I was pretty sure—unless I missed it—that no one actually came to full completion.

Alice turned and locked eyes with me, a devilish smile on her sought-after lips. "This next show is for the boys, Bella…were not even close to being done."

I chuckled, slightly embarrassed that she could read me so well, but then again, she was the family clairvoyant and that sort of came with the territory.

Extremely relieved that it wasn't over, I let out a small breath.

Jasper and Emmett got up from their knelt position on the floor, giving their respective partners a look over before going to sit down on the lush sofa that sat directly adjacent from Edward and me.

The girls' eyes followed their men with adoring admiration, looking like complete vixens.

My stomach constricted as I waited in anticipation for their next move…

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

Alice gave me a wink as she climbed over the top of Rose, reaching under one of the many scattered cushions and pulled out a large vibrator. It was bright fuchsia and very cock realistic. It was fairly large in size, but not monstrous. My guess was that it was eight inches long and one inch around. It was respectable and reasonably doable.

Alice turned it over, flicked it on, testing the speeds until she settled on medium. The soft, but audible buzz came from the device and Rose took that as her cue to position herself in front of Ali. She scooted her ass closer and within Alice's reach as she spread her long legs and lay back onto her elbows. She watched intently as Alice lubricated the vibrator by licking her palm and smearing the moisture all over it, making a stroking movement with her small hand.

There was a quiet groans from the observing men— excluding mine, who was still playing coy—as Alice put the tip of the head of her toy to Rose's clit, slowly teasing her pussy with it. Rose gasped from the friction, licking her lips as her eyes darkened with lust.

Edward's dick responded, twitching against my still hand that lay over his lap, and I shot a surprised look in his direction. He looked pained and conflicted. I knew better. He was a master at displaying a good poker face, but his body couldn't lie to me.

He was enjoying this...a lot.

The moans erupted from Rose as Alice penetrated her with the vibrator, moving it in and out of her leisurely. Alice placed her mouth on Rose's swollen clit, flicking her tongue out and rolling it along Rose's wet lips. My eyes were trained on them, fascinated with the girl on girl action. It was arousing me to an immeasurable level, but the moment I caught Jasper and Emmett grabbing their hard cocks and began to fondle themselves, I believe I lost all my train of thought.

_This is unreal…_

It was getting more and more unbearable. I was so horny and utterly immersed in everything at this point that I subconsciously slip my hand underneath Edward's waistband, and grab a hold of him firmly. As I stroked him and making him unravel under my skilled ministrations, I kept my eyes glued on the boys across from me. The fascination was undeniable and as they touched themselves more vigorously, completely turned on by their women, I knew my panties were absolutely drenched.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked me, his voice was barely above a whisper.

_Relax baby, _I projected_. Just enjoy yourself._

I filled his mind with images of how his arousal was exciting me and letting him know that I was craving for some release of my own...I wanted him to touch me.

He touched my face tenderly and nodded in understanding. He curved his hand underneath my leg, hooking it over his knee as he laid us back in the sofa. He glided his hands down the front of my yoga pants and palmed my pussy...he quickly shot his eyes back up at me, completely stunned by his findings.

"Bella, you're so wet" he groaned, easing his fingers inside of me.

"Hmm," I hummed as I gripped him tighter.

We were feverishly touching each other as we watched Rose's body jerk and convulse from a really intense orgasm. Her face was beautiful when she came and I was eager to see how Alice faired. Thankfully, I didn't think I had to wait very long to find out because the moment Rose came down from her high, she snatched the vibrator from Alice's hands. She grabbed the pixie by the neck, kissing her passionately and deeply before pushing her back down on the ground and parting her legs.

Alice looked pleased as Rosalie held the vibrator up to Jasper, demanding he clean off his wife's juices and as he happily compiled, I saw the arousal sparkle behind Rose's darkened eyes.

"Good, boy," Rose purred.

Once Jasper lapped it clean, Rose turned her attention back to Alice, who was in such in such a compromising position as she shifted her hips upward, meeting the head of the vibrator as Rose plunged it into her. The collective groan that we all made was remarkable and I snapped my eyes up at Jasper and Emmett again. It was enthralling to see them so exposed and free, but most of all, I was spellbound by their girth. Both men were mighty extraordinary, however none of them held a candle to my husband…but even so, I couldn't take my eyes away.

Emmett kept me quite captivated as I watched him pull on his ridiculously large penis. The way he stroked himself nearly was my undoing and almost made me come right then and there.

"Shit," I mumbled as I stared Emmett down, relishing in Edward's fingers slipping in and out of me, his thumb eagerly rubbing my clit.

The faint slip of my tongue had caught both Jasper's and Emmett's attention and they caught me staring at them. It was so embarrassing to be caught ogling their goodies and if I was human, I would be cherry red.

What made matters worse—or confusing, I didn't know which—was that Emmett winked at me suggestively.

It made my already still heart stop even more.

Quickly averting my gaze over at Jasper, I noticed that he wasn't even better. The devious grin was written all over his face and when he winked at me, I felt all hot and flushed—except, that shit was impossible.

Feeling naked and exposed, but sexy as hell, I turned my attention back to Alice and Rose. They were a safe place to look, but no matter how hard I tried to Jazz an Em out of my mind, I could feel the their heated gazes burning a hole into me. It was commanding and a little surreal for me.

It was hard to tell what they we're thinking at that moment, but the moment the rumble came from Edward's chest, I knew that it couldn't have been good.

A loud and tortured roar erupted from the depths of Edward as he removed his fingers from me and stood up. Everyone looked up at him shocked, confused by his sudden outburst. He locked eyes with Jasper and Emmett, giving them a look that would've scared even the biggest, baddest vampires.

I slowly reached out for his hand, hoping to relax him. "What are you doing, Edward? Sit back down, baby."

He shook his head and tightened his fist at his side, growling through his clenched teeth. "You don't know the things they were thinking about doing to you. It…No, I can't do this anymore. You're my wife, Bella. She's MINE!" He snarled pointedly at his two brothers.

He then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Everyone was stilled into to shocked silence and I couldn't believe what had just happened. To say I was surprised by his sudden departure would be a lie. In fact, I was more taken aback that he lasted as long as he did. It was a step in the right direction, but his mind reading would always be the crutch. The smallest thought of his brothers fantasizing about touching me in a sexual manner would always send him into a jealous rage.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

The self-centered side of me wanted to stay and to see this whole swinging Cullens to the end, but the devoted and faithful wife in me knew where I needed to be.

Where my heart was...

He was outside.

Whispering a quick apology to them, I stood up from my spot on the couch and rushed after my mate.

As I rounded the corner, I slammed into something solid and hard. Slightly disoriented, I gazed up and saw Edward looking down at me. He had a fierce determination behind his eyes, something that I'd only witnessed a few times in our relationship.

"What's going on, Edward? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He grabbed me firmly with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other as he pulled me back into the living room. In a gruff, but sexy as fuck voice, he finally answered me. "Come on, baby, let's show these guys how it's really done."


End file.
